


Blue Eyes Shining with Insanity

by Alucard2008



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Death, F/M, Gen, Insanity, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mood Swings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:39:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1668365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alucard2008/pseuds/Alucard2008
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Eleveking's son was gifted with the Sight when he was born. How will events turn out now? does Smaug still attack? Does BotFA still happen? the Ring?</p><p> </p><p>aka<br/>think Dru!Legolas changing events in Middle Earth probably giving his Ada a heart attack in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Blue eyes snapped open.

The small body of the blonde elfling trembled and blue eyes filled with tears. Crawling to the edge of his bed, the small elfling dropped off the bed onto his knees unto the stone floor. Wincing, he pushed himself up and running as fast as his small legs could propel him, he ran.

Flinging open the door leading out of his quarters into the hallway, he startled the guards standing outside his door. Regaining their composure, one of the guards reached for the little elfling.

“Ernil Legolas, Mani naa lle umien?” The elven female guard asked, addressing the elfling. (Prince Legolas, what are you doing?)

The elfling, Legolas, ignored or did not hear the female guard and raced past her to the long hallway. His eyes settled quickly onto the set of double doors on the right further down at the end. The guards stationed in front of these new set of rooms looked to the elfing and to the set of guards chasing after the little prince.

“My Ernil?” one guard asked. Small hands pounded on the doors, oblivious to the four guards gathered around him.

“Ada!! Nana!!”

The four guards looked at each other worriedly, still trying to calm their prince. The elfling could not hold his tears any longer. Sobbing he called for his parents.

The doors flew open and a tall figure with light brown hair knelt down and scooped the elfling into her arms. Cradling him to her “What ails you my little Greenleaf?”

The four guards looked on as their Queen cradled the small prince. The looming presence of a blonde elf came into view, leveling a glare at the four guards; he dismissed them with a flick of his hand. Bowing the four guards took their leave. Turning to his wife and son with by now were siting on the bed behind him, he softly shut the doors and headed towards them.

Thranduil, Elvenking of Greenwood the Great, shared a concerned look with his beloved wife.

Kneeling in the middle of the large bed, Thranduil gently cupped the back of his sons head “What is the matter Ion?”

Legolas lifted his face from his mother’s chest and looked up at his mother “Don’t leave Nana,” he pleaded to her as he clutched her nightgown, “please,” “please.” She clutched her son closer to her and said, “I am not leaving you my little Greenleaf,” looking at her husband confusedly, she spoke to her son “why would I leave Legolas? I will not leave you.”

Legolas still sobbing, hiccupped “I saw…I saw…” he trailed off. She stroked his hair, the same shade as his fathers.

“It was only a dream my henig.  Av-‘osto Legolas. Looking across to Thranduil, she noticed he had paled dramatically with a stricken expression.

“What is it Beloved?” she whispered. Thranduil’s head rose but he avoided looking directly into her eyes, choosing instead to look at the crown of his son’s blonde head. “Beloved?” she asked again. Thranduil’s expression disappeared behind a mask of neutrality.

She strained to hear what he whispered for his reply was so soft.

“A vision.”

She blinked.

“He had a vision, I believe.” Thranduil said.

“A vision?” she asked confusedly. She looked down at her son, “Why do you say that our son has had a vision, Thranduil?” Looking at her finally, Thranduil said “I received a missive days before our Greenleaf was born into Middle Earth. The missive was from the Lady Galadriel.”

Her eyes widened with surprise. Looking at him sharply, her mouth opened. Thranduil held up a hand, already knowing what she was going to say.

“I did not tell you because this pregnancy was difficult, was it not?” he asked her. Tilting her chin up defiantly, he knew she was going to say otherwise. He took her hand that was not curled around their son’s head, into his own. “Do not try to deny it Beloved. I saw the toll it took on you. You were bedridden the last months of the pregnancy because your body was exhausted.”

Gripping her hand tighter he said, “I had also hoped that the Lady was mistaken, rare as that it. I did not want my son to be gifted by the Valar with the sight.” She ripped her hand out of his grip and it flew to cover her mouth. Her eyes filled with tears but she did not allow them to fall. Looking down at Legolas to found that he had fallen asleep at some point during the conversation between her husband and herself. Breathing a sigh of relief, she moved sideways and gently removed her son from her lap and onto the bed. Leaving him on his belly, she knew slept better in that position, she covered him with the blankets. Tucking a stray strand of blonde hair behind his ear, she noticed his eyelashes were gummy from his tears.

A bolt of panic struck her suddenly. His eyes were closed. Her little son’s eyes were closed. Elves sleep and dream with their eyes open. She whipped her face around toward Thranduil with her face filled with horror. Thranduil rushed to speak.

“I believe that his eyes are closed because of the vision, taking a toll on his mind for one so young.”

Wilting with relief, she moved to the edge of the bed next to her husband. “What will this mean, Husband Mine?” she asked. Looking at her Thranduil remarked, “He believes that you are leaving. Why you would leave, I know not. The way he reacted, it was like he did not believe you would return to us.” He lifted a hand and caressed her face. She grabbed his hand, “Not return? Do you think Legolas saw my death?” Thranduil’s lips trembled. “I know not. I would hope he did not. Seeing you perish would be a terrible event, let alone our son seeing it. Perhaps he saw you sail. That is what you must pray for.” Clutching her to him, he whispered, “I pray he saw you sail and not perish.” Burying her face in his neck, she let her tears finally fall. “Pray Valar I hope so. Knowing we all will be reunited would ease my heart greatly Thranduil.”

Clutching each other close, they wept. Clutching each other close, the planned for a devastating future without being with one another and for the beloved elfling gifted with the accursed sight.

  

 

 

Av-‘osto: do not be afraid  
Ernil: Prince  
Henig: my child  
Mani naa lle umien: what are you doing?

 

 Author does not know what she is doing. I haven't gotten far with this fic but the pairings could include: Legolas/Thorin, Legolas/Beorn, Legolas/Dwalin, Legolas/Tauriel.  Legolas will act like Dru from btvs. I doubt there will be any Legolas/Thranduil but it might seem that way. Not my intention.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Eyes snapped open.

  
The blue of the right eye searched the ceiling above desperately and the grey abyss of the left stared into nothingness. Skin on the left side of his face rippled, revealing horrific burns and scars, then smoothed back into prefect pale porcelain skin.

  
Scrambling upright into a sitting position in the great bed, the elf pushed his hand through his golden hair, trying to make it presentable. Scrubbing a hand across his face, he tossed the then sheet covering the lower half of his body onto the lower part of the bed. Stepping down from the bed, he hurried to his armoire to retrieve proper attire for the day. Folding his bedclothes and putting them in to the small basket beside the armoire, he dressed himself in red robes that flowed around his tall figure.

  
He hurried toward his chamber doors and threw them open.

  
The two guards stationed beside his doors stood at attention and bowed when he left his rooms. The Eleven King Thranduil stalked to his only sons rooms a little ways down hall. The two guards outside his son’s door bowed to their king when he came to a halt. He nodded to them and gently opened his son’s doors. Thranduil closed the doors and glanced around the rooms for his son. Not seeing him, he called out softly, “Ion?” Not receiving a reply, he called out again, “Legolas?”

  
Crossing to the great bed, he noticed the bedsheets had fallen onto the floor beside the bed. He turned from the bed when he felt a hint of wind blow across his face. Glancing toward the balcony he noticed the doors were cracked open. His blue eyes widened. Rushing to the balcony and pushing the doors all the open, he glanced around the balcony looking for his wayward son. The balcony revealed nothing but an empty cushioned bench with a powder blue blanket at the foot of it. He gripped the balcony railing and took a deep breath.

  
He son was not in the palace.

  
Thranduil knows that he should not be surprised anymore after a millennia of waking to find that his son has gone out in his search to explore. However, he is worried nonetheless. His son is fully grown, yes. However, Legolas’s mind is scattered most of the time and lost to visions of futures and pasts that rest of the time.

  
His precious Greenleaf was outside the palace without someone to watch him and keep him safe!

  
Closing his eyes, he flashed to when he made the promise to never leave his son alone…

  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Horns blared across Greenwood the Great. Elves rushing to and from the palace and the surrounding woods.

  
Thranduil rushed from the throne room demanding for the guards surrounding him to find his wife and son.

  
“FIND THEM! KILL THE YRCH THAT DARE ENTER MY KINGDOM!” Thranduil shouted to his people. Mounting his great elk, he made for the small glade some ways away from his palace. His wife mentioned earlier that day she was going to take little Legolas to the glade for a picnic just for the two of them. Today marked two years to the day that his Greenleaf had what Thranduil believed to be a vision of his wife’s death.

A growing pit in the bottom of his stomach made him fear that today was the day his son had foretold two years ago. He feared what awaited him at the glade.  
Riding with haste, quick twin trails of tears fell from his eyes and he bowed his head. Qquickly scrubbing his arm across his face he steeled his face and his resolve. He reached the main path toward the glade. Orcs littered the path with arrows piercing those foul forms. None even twitched. He noticed that the arrows had blue ends.

  
Those were his beloved’s arrows.

  
He rounded the bend to a scene of horror. The bodies of more orcs were not what made the blood in his veins freeze. The body of his wife was sprawled in the middle of the clearing bloodied and unmoving. A bloody hole was in the center of her chest but strangely, the arrow of weapon that made it was missing.

  
His son was beside her form rocking back and forth with one hand clutching a fistful of his golden hair, which was bloodied. His small right hand, Thranduil could not see right off. Dismounting his elk, he rushed to his family. Upon kneeling down in front of his son, he finally was able to hear the small sobs and wails his son was making. Pulling his son into his arms and quickly glancing to his wife, telling him what, in his heart whet he had already knew and dreaded to confirm, his wife was gone.

Clutching his son to him tightly he desperately spoke “My son. My son. I am here. Please look at me, my Legolas!”

  
“ADA! ADA!” Legolas wailed. Legolas released his hair and grasped his father’s robe. His right hand tried to grab onto his father’s robe as well but was hindered by something. Thranduil felt whatever it was dig painfully into his chest. Looking down what he saw made him blanch with horror and bile rose in his throat. His son was clutching a bloody arrow that was crudely made and he could tell that it was an arrow of an orc. He forced the bile back and tried to take the arrow from his small son. Legolas screamed and wailed not loosening his grip on the arrow.

The arrow that had felled his beloved wife.

  
“Legolas give Ada the arrow, Ion.”

  
Legolas lifted his eyes to meet his father’s. Thranduil’s face crumpled. His son’s eyes were broken. Desolate. Unhinged.

  
“Nana is the color of roses now Ada…the bloated beasts that came upon us…black rivers spill from them like red spills from Nana.” Legolas dreamily whispered his voice scratchy. “They pulled and pulled for me to leave Nana but I didn’t! I spilled more of the pretty black that runs from them with this…it made Nana spill red rivers and stop moving.”  
Thranduil closed his eyes and bowed his head to fall unto his son’s blonde head. He grieved the loss of his beloved and that his little Greenleaf has seen such horror and death. His little Greenleaf who had never returned quite the way he had been before that vision two years prior. Thranduil gathers from the way his son speaks in riddles that this event has broken the tenuous hold his little elfling had over the destruction the vision had dealt his young mind.

  
“It’s alright Ion, give it to Ada now. You do not need this anymore.” Thranduil gently gripped his son’s small hand again and this time Legolas relinquished the bloody arrow with black Orc blood and his wife’s red blood staining it still. Thranduil dropped the arrow to the side and hugged his son to him and whispered, “I am so proud of you my little Greenleaf.”  
Legolas wailed, “Nana lied. She said she wouldn’t leave me.” Thanduil’s body shook with the force for the sobbed he was trying desperately to suppress.  
“I promise you that Nana did not lie to you my son. She did not leave us willingly.”

  
Leaning as close to his son’s pointed ear as he could he whispered a promise to his son that he hoped with all his heart that he could keep and he would try with all of his power to uphold.  
“I promise you my Little Greenleaf that Ada will never leave you alone. For all of your days on Middle Earth I will be here.”

  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

The Elven King whirled around and hurried toward the chamber doors. Throwing open the doors the called out.

  
“Find my Son! Find your Prince!” He strode through the palace halls toward the entrance of palace. Finding that one of the guards had the foresight to have his great elk ready for him, he mounted the elk and heading into the forest of Mirkwood. He hoped finding his son would not be difficult today and that he just ventured a little ways from the palace.

Thranduil did not trust the men or worse, dwarves, who lived in Dale and Erebor.


End file.
